Pumpkin Carving
by kokokringles
Summary: Sensei gets the Ninja and Nya to carve pumpkins for Thanksgiving but when Kai doesn't exactly get what he wants when he carves his pumpkin, Jay tries to cheer him up but things don't go exactly as planned. The Epic Pumpkin Battle breaks out! No flames, please. MINOR JayxNya and I mean MINOR.


**This takes place about a year after episode 26.**

_§~§~§_

Sensei had suggested carving pumpkins for October. The Ninja and Nya decided they might as well since they were far too busy the year before.

Zane had drawn a very intricate frost-like design while the other four weren't too impressive but they were proud of them until the saw Zane's. "I hate him," mumbled Kai as he noticed his sister who had done a well-made design as well. "I hate her too."

Being the supportive team leader he was, Cole decided to try and bring up a brighter side, "Well their designs may look great but that doesn't mean they'll be able to carve that good."

"I think they'll be just as good as carving," Lloyd commented drily.

Jay looked at his pumpkin. It was _Nya+Jay=Jya_. He wasn't too upset about it but wasn't completely content with it mostly because Garmadon had 'accidentally' bumped him and the black permanent marker got all over the pumpkin and his hand. "Well at least my design shouldn't be too hard to carve…"

"How will that look when you put a candle in it?" Kai asked.

"Awesome," Jay defended and stroked his pumpkin. "Isn't that right, Kenny?"

Lloyd glanced at Kai, "…Did he _name_ his pumpkin 'Kenny'?" He asked. Kai shrugged.

Jay nodded, "Yeah, I did! What did you name your pumpkins?" He asked sincerely.

"He's not kidding…" Lloyd mumbled.

Cole swiftly changed the subject, "How will a frost design work under candlelight anyways?" He asked.

Kai nodded, "Yeah, you're right, Cole! It'll look completely…something!"

An hour later, Kai was quickly proved wrong, "Oh, you have got to be kidding me." Kai's pumpkin was supposed to be a flame and it would have looked fantastic but he had gotten impatient when he was doing it for ten minutes then finished it with haste. Lloyd and Jay had apparently bet on it.

**Jay:** "Greaaat. I owe Lloyd ten bucks…why couldn't have Kai endured five more minutes of torture–I mean art~! Maybe he won't notice!"

**Lloyd:** "Alright, buddy. Pay up."

Verbatim. Kai was a little angry. Jay had obviously noticed and Cole suggested that he try to lighten up the mood. What he did next was not what he had in mind. Jay grabbed a handful of the seeds and pumpkin insides from a bowl and threw it at Cole's head. "Hey!" Cole shouted then grabbed a handful himself and attempted to throw it back at Jay.

The blue ninja ducked and it hit Lloyd in the face. Lloyd wiped it off and looked looked at Jay, unamused. "Kai did it!" Jay blurted without thinking

"What did I do?" Kai asked from the other end of the table.

"This!" Lloyd scooped out some seeds in his second pumpkin and threw it at Kai's face. "Ha! Take that!"

"What did you do that for?!" Kai demanded. "Well you'll regret it!" He snatched up a bowl of seeds and dashed over to Lloyd to dump it over his head. "Take THAT!"

Nya who was in the other room heard all the commotion and ran in the room the boys were in. By this time, pumpkin was everywhere. All five ninjas were covered in the orange fruit and throwing it at each other's faces and yelling at each other. Zane on the other hand was trying to shield his precious pumpkin from the colored, menacing ninjas. "GUYS!" Nya shouted, making them all freeze and look at her. "What are you doing?"

Everyone started talking very loudly at the same time. Nya slapped her forehead when pumpkin hit her in the face. "Who did that?" She asked wiping off the sticky pumpkin. "Never mind," she bent over and threw some of the fruit at Kai. "Gotcha!"

The fight was back in full swing. Everyone was throwing pumpkin at each other and the room was a complete mess. Everything smelled like pumpkin. Even a random country-bumpkin joined in the epic pumpkin battle. "What in Ninjago do you think you're doing?!" Sensei's voice rang out through the screams and shouts.

"Nothing, Sensei!" Cole's voice was heard but none of the fighting had stopped.

"This does not look like nothing! I can't believe you'd do something so reckless!" Sensei exclaimed. _Actually_, Sensei thought._ I can_.

"We're sorry, Sensei," they apologized all and stopped then hung their heads.

"Without me!" The ninjas' and Nya's sensei had joined in the Epic Pumpkin Battle. Zane's fabulous pumpkin was beaten to a pulp.

It all ended when Garmadon and Misako had gotten back from their anniversary. "Wu…" Garmadon began. "I don't even want to know how this happened…"

Sensei chuckled lightly, "I don't even know, Brother," he patted Garmadon on the back then walked away with his hands behind his back in his usual manner. "Come, students! You must clean up this mess then clean yourselves up as well."

All of them groaned, blaming each other. Misako looked at Garmadon for a hypothesis but her husband had just shrugged. "This bunch can be very unpredictable," he stated. "I should know."

Misako laughed, "Yes, they are. But it's best that way, yes?"

"None of us would have it any other way."

_§~§~§_

**And if they _were_ predictable, that would be bad which is why we wouldn't have it any other way.**

**Anyways, this came to me as I was having a minor Epic Pumpkin Fight with my sisters. By the way, I do not celebrate Halloween. Just so you know ;D**

**Also, when the Ninja and Nya said 'take that' and 'gotcha' I just got Ace Attorney flashes of Apollo and Phoenix DX**

**FUN FACT:**

There was originally going to be a courtroom version of this story when someone sues Sensei for not paying for his milk in _Behind the Kitchen Doors_. I decided not to do that version, however because of the time of year for some people.

**AUTHOR REQUEST:**

If you look up _Nancy Drew: The Silent Spy - Ending Credits Scene_, you can see the ending credits scene uploaded by yours truly! I would have uploaded it on my other account but the password was changed and I couldn't get into it. It really stunk. Also, I have a BLOG. You can find it on my profile. If you can't get to it, PM me and I'll help ya out. Don't worry. I don't bite!

**Sorry if any of the characters were OOC. I haven't seen a Ninjago episode in a LOOOONG time. I'm gonna re-watch the entire show to get re-acquainted with it so I can make sure my stories are as cannon as I want them to be. I FORGOT WHAT EPISODE FIFTEEN WAS! That's bad for a Ninjago fan.**

**I played this story with my LEGOs and it just went CRAZY. Jay and Nya got killed and Garmadon turned evil; everyone else fled then Sensei Wu's daughter with no name whatsoever took the role of the deceased Jay but she killed Garmadon with a bazooka then Sensei killed her because of Ninjago's law against murder. Maya Fey channeled Jay so he could be the Blue Ninja again but Ghost Nya killed Maya; Sensei got a woman named Kay Faraday to be the new Blue Ninja but she was really annoying by singing her theme song (you can listen to it at www.*youtube* watch?v=I_a5_U3KVFw just remove the stars) four times in a row and Kai got really annoyed. Then it is found out that Zane has been a lawyer before and faced off against Batman and is BFFs with Superman. The whole thing turned out to be an idea by Lloyd, who was making up an excuse not to carve pumpkins =3**


End file.
